Ewige Risse
by Glamour Boy
Summary: Daisuke, an 18 year old German boy, is seduced and sold by the one he falls in love with to a vampire corrupted by immortality, Dark. Angsty vampire fic, AU, Yaoi. DarkXDaisuke, more pairings to come. Computer crashed, update will be a while.
1. Eine seductive liebe

I stroll casually down the moonlight street, as happy-go-lucky as you please. A soft breeze stirs my striking, bright red hair, making it dance playfully around my face, revealing ruby eyes and a grin that has been plastered on my face for hours. I wonder if I should ever frown again.

I am all dressed up for the occasion of having dinner at a fancy restaurant with my beloved, whom I am just now on my way to meet. I feel quite dashing in my favorite suit, which I had taken the trouble to iron out every visible wrinkle only a few hours before. But it had been worth it. Nothing is too good for my dear Risa. How beautiful she is! There is no other woman like her in the world. I spin happily on my heel as I turn a corner that leads to another street.

I suddenly freeze in my tracks, my grin now melting into an open-mouthed gawk, awestruck. She sits on a bench beside the street, her slender legs crossing each other; hands folded in her lap, waiting patiently for my arrival. A silky white dress flows down her body, very much flattering her streamlined waist and curving over her hips. Her youthful skin glows under the pale moonlight, giving the appearance that it has been woven from the very finest silk by an angel of God. I am about to go insane with love! I want to throw myself before her and weep in awe. I want to run my fingers all over her body and kiss those sweet red lips and tell her how mush I lover and how much she means to me and...

"Daisuke!" Risa calls teasingly, interrupting my thoughts," Don't just stand there, you look like an idiot."

I know it is so. But, ah, her voice! It sounds like a hundred angels singing in heaven. Her voice, without any particular accent, makes me very self-conscious of my own, laden with a strong, rich German accent. In my opinion, it sounds especially lousy and ungraceful in English.

I cross the street towards her, never taking my eyes off her for a moment. I embrace her and hold her romantically in my arms.

"Haf you been vaiting long?" I ask politely, seeing as she has gotten here first.

"I would wait an eternity for you," is her reply.

Risa smiles and gently grazes my lips with her own. She pulls away, looking deep into my eyes as though searching the depths of my soul. She brushes my bangs out of my face.

"You're so beautiful," she murmurs.

I silently agree. We share another passionate kiss. I close my eyes, wishing that this moment would last forever. I can feel the texture of her feminine lips and the wet coolness of freshly applied lip-gloss. After a few moments, she pulls away again and I let my hands fall from her waist.

"Ve should be on our vay. It's getting late."

The corners of her lips turn up to a slight smile. She nods and says, "Yes."

We walk up the street together, hand-in-hand. Our young romance seems to illuminate everything around us to my eyes. We continue strolling along in the midst of a busy nocturnal world. While I am obsessing over Risa and our impassioned relationship, I become aware of my surroundings for the first time since we had left. She leads me in the complete opposite direction of our destination. I forget about my male hormones, as I become tense and nervous. Risa stands behind me and puts her arms around my chest, running her fingers up and down my flat stomach

"What's wrong? You're so tense, just relax," she soothes, her delicate words calming my mind immediately.

"Vhy haf you taken us all the vay out here?" I ask, naïve.

Her fingers inch slowly lower and lower down my middle. I stop thinking about everything except her. She stops and takes her hands from my upper thighs. She turns me around and buries her head into the feather-soft folds of my shirt.

"There is somewhere else I want to go with you tonight," Risa replies mysteriously.

"Anyvhere you vish to go, my darling."

She then turns away from me and runs seductively through an empty alley, the hem of her dress teasingly flies up a bit in the wind as she runs, exposing the lower parts of her slim, white thighs. I follow, chasing her through the streets playfully. Her dainty little high-heeled can be heard against the pavement as she runs. Risa disappears around a corner out of my view. I hear her laugh mischievously and I turn the corner, eagerly anticipating her next move.

But instead of Risa, I swerve around only to be presented with a young man, only slightly older than myself. I am mystified by his appearance, but even more so by my love's disappearance. The young man smiles with pleasurable charm at my confusion. I have never seen anyone before like him. His pasty white skin contrasts with the purple colour of his hair quite brilliantly. His deep-set eyes are inhumanly bright, reflecting a light of the moon. His gaunt face looks hungry, starved, and is shows in his eyes. This terrifies me the most. He looks at me as though he will swallow my body whole without an instant of hesitation.

"My dear Daisuke, how is your fine date with Risa this evening?"

He says this with a polite mockery. I just stare at him, stunned. I have never seen this man before, yet he talks in a manner that implies he knows everything about my life. I shift slightly in my apprehension.

"Oh, dear, not very talkative, are you? Perhaps it's the accent. Well, that's fine by me. I was expecting it. Risa had mentioned that you are a rather quiet person."

So, Risa has met his man before. I feel slightly offended by her secretiveness.

"Oh, Daisuke, it's nothing like that," he says, amused. "We just had to make a ... negotiation."

Dear God, did he just read my mind?

"So it would seem. But it doesn't matter if you know I can read your mind, or you unconsciously know that I'm not human, because you're not going to remember it." He grins with amusement, revealing long, pointed incisors.

"Allow me to introduce myself: I go by the name of Dark."

He bows with inhuman grace and stands to his full height, which undoubtedly dominates over my own. Dark saunters closer, lust ablaze in his incandescent eyes. My mistake is taking a step back, which only draws him closer, until I am pinned between his body and the alley wall. I am completely powerless, at the mercy of his intentions. He holds my gaze with his own and leaves me spellbound, unable to move. His nose is centimeters from mine and I feel his chilly breath on my face.

"Come with me, Daisuke," Dark whispers in my ear.

I stir, his words delivering me back to reality. I turn my head, avoiding his glance. I know that once he has me under his spell again, I will not disobey him, this beautiful stranger who has come to take me away from this life I know.

Dark, scanning my thoughts, clenches my wrists tighter in his deathly grip that could snap my bones had he wished so.

"But it's not so bad, leaving everything behind. Come..."

"No," I say blankly, interrupting him.

"You do not have a choice in this matter, Daisuke. I was hoping you would come without force, but it appears that is not the case," Dark says with the patience only an immortal can have.

Suddenly, Dark's eyelids fly open, his irises reflecting red. His lip curls up, fangs bared in a grimace. The sound of ripping flesh explodes in the still night air, and black feathers burst through Dark's back where his left scapula is, slicing like knives through his skin. The overwhelming display of crimson blood splattering across the concrete leaves me breathless. He throws his head back and screeches to the waning moon. More feathers tear through his flesh, opposite of the first. Two dark wings are now emerged from his back. Dark's chest shudders and he rests his chin on it, choking for air. He looks at the pool of his own blood he stands in.

A corrupted simper plays about his lips as he directs his attention back to my shaken figure. I can't help but once again be captivated by his presence. And he knows it. Dark takes advantage of my mortal weakness and forces me to stare into those dangerous, merciless eyes.

"Come..."

My will weakens the harder I try to resist him. Unable to fight this anymore, I collapse into his arms, surrendering to him completely. Dark smiles tenderly as he strokes my hair.

"I knew you would come around to my way of thinking, Daisuke."

He gathers my body in his arms and spread his wings, allowing them to lift us both into the sky. I drift off, unconcerned with the past, distant from the present, apathetic about the future, listening to the slow, steady rhythm of Dark's heart as dawn breaks.


	2. Verlassen für Ewigkeit

I went away on the weekend, and I either got sick or have allergies, so I'm feeling a bit on the crappy side. I stayed home from school and watched D.N.Angel, thinking of what to write for my fan-fiction. And staying home means extra homework and I have midterms to study for as well, so I'm sorry for the slow update. Anyway, I really hope this doesn't turn out like crap. Enjoy!

* * *

Ewige Risse

Chapter 2

A faint tugging sensation within my chest slowly draws me back to consciousness. Sounds are muffled...voices. One eye opens slightly. _Water...I'm under water_. Eyes unfocused, I see I room near the surface. And candles, lots of candles, illuminating the surface with a calm, simmering light. I close my eyes, allowing myself to float in the water. Calm. I've never known of such a calm like this.

The voices suddenly become clearer, more sharp and loud. My body is gently being pulled up toward the surface, and I open my eyes again. The room is clearer, just as the voices are. _No. No, go back down. _I want to go back down to the bottom, to forget and just float there peacefully. A face drifts into my vision, hovering over me. _White skin, pale skin, bright eyes._

"Daisuke..."

My body breaks the surface and I awaken with a start. Dark looms over my oblate form, his bright, eerie eyes surveying my face. I sit up intermittently, trying to evade his fixed gaze. I want to get away, escape his bright stare. Then, without moving his eyes off me, he speaks. "Well, Risa, we have a deal then."

Risa?...

Slender arms emerge from behind Dark, surrounding him, hands stroking his chest playfully. A shadowed face presses to his ear, quiet words floating past soft lips. Dark moistens his pale lips, sliding his tongue across them seductively. A hand reaches up and pinches one of his nipples, coaxing a smile from Dark's lips.

"My darling, you are becoming far too cunning," he says slyly.

A small laugh comes from behind him, and he turns to speak. Inaudible words are exchanged. Dark leaves the room.

And I see her. My Risa.

She just stares; bearing the same corrupted, seductive smile that seems forever present on Dark's lips. She can't be my Risa...she just can't be. Why? Why...why her...

She comes closer and sits next to me where I lay, holding out her hand and placing it on my cheek. She strokes it, brushing her soft skin against mine. And that smile - that dangerous smile - never leaving her lips. I know now. How could I be so naïve? Her angel face...

I turn my head away. _Don't touch me._

"How ironic," I whisper, my heart crushed.

I can feel Risa's gaze boring through the back of my head, her hands gently stroking my hair. Corrupted smile. Corrupted hands. Corrupted words.

"Isn't it?"

Her soft words, her gentle hands. It's all an illusion. She speaks again. "It's my job, y'know. I work for him - for Dark."

I couldn't speak. Tears flooded my eyes, threatening to overflow. My throat tightens.

"I seduce boys for him." She pauses. "For feeding purposes. I'm sure you already know he's..." Risa's words trail off and die into silence. A small choke escapes my throat, tears falling down my cheeks. _This can't be happening...Risa..._

Dark passes into the room, candle light rippling across the door and melting into shadow. He closes it unsubstantially and approaches Risa and I. He places a hand gently on top her head and she rises to stand.

"You have it?" She places a hand firmly on her hip, eyeing Dark.

"But of course, darling," he says, a hint of mockery suggested in his voice.

He takes Risa's hand from her hip in his own hand and draws it to his lips, resting his cold, bloodless lips upon the skin of her svelte fingers in a kiss. She turns over her hand, offering her palm to him and Dark brings his mouth close to her wrist, a chilled breath enveloping it. With a fleeting look to her face and a smile on his lips, he stands erect and drops a small bag of gold coins into the palm of her hand.

"It's been such a pleasure doing business with you, my child," he affirms.

Risa withdraws her hand and curtsies gracefully, tucking away the back of gold.

"And you, Dark," she says with a nod of her head.

Risa departs, passing through the door and turns down the hall and I, to be forsaken to the will of Dark; her to never be seen in my life again.

* * *

It really makes my day when you guys review, so please do so, k? It gives me a nice, warm, cuddly feeling inside when you do. Like that feeling when you stare absent-mindedly at your favourite crush? You know that feeling I'm talking about? That's exactly the same satisfaction an author gets when you review his/her work. 


	3. Unschuldiges Blut

I got an anonymous review from someone saying that they're a bit lost. So for the sake of anyone else who is lost, I'm going to do a summary of what's happening so far and things to come. (I knew my writing was crap...) 

Daisuke is pretty much in his late teens. He has been seeing a girl, Risa, for a while and has fallen head-over-heels for her. He thinks that that are passionately in love, but Risa doesn't love him (surprise!) She works for a vampire, namely Dark, and Dark is the leader of a vampire Mafia, or a group of vampires that run around doing organized crime. Risa's job is to seduce young males for Dark and she sells them to him for feeding purposes. This is Daisuke's story of being seduced by Risa and his relationship with Dark after being sold to him. Satoshi will come into this story soon as Dark's prisoner and how Daisuke tries to escape Dark to be with him. Maybe Krad will make an apperance too. It's too early in the fan-fiction to say for sure what will happen. So I hope this clears things up a bit ;;

Special thanks to all the readers who review. Much love from me! 

A PS to add on the author's note, I once again apologize for any crappiness/ grammar errors (i.e. tense shifting). And if you see anything that's crap, make note of it in your reviews.

* * *

Ewige Risse Chapter 3 

Dark draws near to where I lay on the chilled floor, the lifeless silence disturbed only by his muted footsteps echoing off the walls. I stir to the touch of his fingertips on my numbed skin, a soft caress of his hand. He speaks my name in a soft voice, unlike his accustomed profane tone.

"Daisuke."

I remain motionless.

"Sit up."

Although subdued, a hint of demand is suggested in his voice. I obey him fearfully without question. Dark fixes his gaze to my eyes and I direct my gaze to the floor.

"Look at me, Daisuke"

He uses the same soft tone of command. I shift apprehensively. He gently hooks a finger beneath my chin and lifts my head up, forcing me to look into those alluring, amethyst eyes of his...

Dark's slight grasp lingers on my chin and he leniently strokes my cheek with his soft, smooth fingers. The countless candles enclave our tranquil forms from the outside world, as though it had never existed. The fading light of their ashen glow shimmers softly on Dark's pure, flawless skin and gives a subtle shine to his hair. He has the appearance of a god. A beautiful, relentless god.

Dark takes me in his arms and draws my body close to his chest. I am nothing more than a manipulated puppet in his arms; a hollow, void shell. He breathes in sharply and leans his body in over me, his lips - those lips tainted with the hue of death - nigh on my own.

"I own you now, Daisuke," he murmurs, his voice slow and smooth. Dark moves his fingers from my cheek to my lips, stroking them tenderly. "Oh, how I would love to taste you. How I would love to savour your innocent lips and partake of your virgin blood."

And how could I defy him? He is a powerful immortal of beauty and cunning wit beyond compare and I, a shattered soul, a delicate human with wants and desires.

Dark hooks one arm beneath my knees and the other behind my back. He stands, lifting me clear into the air, and holds my frail form close to his chest. I softly close my eyes, nuzzling my face into Dark's neck as he leaves the room. Although I can hear his soft footsteps beneath us, it feels as though his feet never touch the floor, his strides so graceful.

I open my eyes to reveal another room. A bed is situated on the far wall, transparent draperies flowing down from the towering posts of the bedstead. The walls are laid over with a red wallpaper; the red bright in colour as though new, but at the same time curiously soft to the eyes. It reminds me of passion and lust. The room is decorated sparingly, but any wood furnishings are carved elegantly and with complex detail. Overall the room is simple yet luxurious.

Dark makes his way to the bed lingeringly. He places me upon the downy mattress, the soft silk of the sheets caressing my skin. I look into his eyes for an elucidation. I feel a pressure suddenly inside my head, a tension building inside my skull. Then I hear Dark's voice, although his lips are motionless.

_Daisuke, you are mine._

Lips graze against my neck and Dark surrounds my waist in his arms. A small moan escapes from my throat and he gently pushes my head back, my neck bent under his lips. He licks at the juncture of the neck, and I can feel the texture of his tongue against my supple skin. Dark draws his silky lips back over his teeth, baring his lethal fangs. A sudden wave of fear surges through me. Those fangs, those murderous fangs. I struggle to get away, pushing against his body. Dark tightens his arms around my body with his immortal strength, leaving me with no chance for escape.

Dark presses my chest against his and two long, sharp fangs come down into the flesh of my throat. I cry out in pain as the fangs push deeper into my neck and Dark encloses his lips around the small, punctured wounds. He closes his eyes, looking as though raptured in a deep unconscious as he allows my heart to pump the blood into his mouth. The sound of my heart beats loudly in my ears, and there is a sensation as though it is being tugged and pulled at inside my chest.

A sweat breaks out on my brow and I hear a low moan pass from my lips. The pain pulsing within my body is overridden by a sudden augmentation of pleasure. _Oh god, please don't stop..._I clutch onto Dark, the loose material of his shirt balled tightly in my fists. The ecstasy pulsing through my veins escalates, my mind numbed with the steady pressure of Dark's mouth closed around my throat.

His lips part and the fangs release my neck. I collapse into Dark's arms, panting slightly with exhaustion from the loss of blood. Dark puts his arms tenderly around me and looks down on me with his bright eyes. A smile softly playing about the corners of his lips as he licks the remnants of the crimson liquid from them. I look back at him, eyes unfocused, his face only a blurred outline.

Dark softly strokes my hair, and I notice his hands are slightly warmer than they were before, my blood coursing through them. He leans over to the side of my head, his breath pleasant against my skin.

"You taste wonderful," he whispers into my ear. "Now sleep, Daisuke."

He lays my limp figure down among the pillows and closes my eyelids with his fingertips.

I feel the cool sensation of his lips on my own as I slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

Ok guys, there's Chapter 3 for you. And just to give you a heads up, it'll be a while before I update again because I have to do a chapter for another fan-fiction I'm writing. My sincere apologies to readers. 

Review please, as always.


	4. Verdorben

Hey Min'na! We're finally into the double digits with the reviews. Thank you everyone for the positive feedback, please continue to review!

I threw in a little German form Daisuke in this chapter to make up for his lack of speech. Hopefully that will keep him interesting. I put translations at the bottom.

Enjoy ;)

**Warning:** Rape scene.

* * *

Ewige Risse - Chapter 4 

I stir among the sheets, arousing from my sleep slowly. A dull ache throbs in my head, the pain aggregating gradually. I groan and put my hand over my forehead, trying to recall the previous night's events. Sighing softly, I move my hand to my neck, brushing my fingertips across the two small wounds in my neck. Blood...the pain, the pleasure.

It is the pleasure of it that unnerves me the most. In that moment, I would have sacrificed my mortal being to Dark had he not stopped. I realize then how powerless I am in contrast to him; how he could snuff the life right out of my body as easily as blowing out a single candle.

I sit up in bed, the ache racking inside my head unceasingly. I slowly open my eyes, a gentle breeze passing though the open window bringing with it a faint fragrance from outside. Sunlight washes into the room, flowing from the dancing curtains onto the floor. I shake my head as the pain subsides. Dark is gone.

"Nein, of course..." I say to myself, my voice undertone. "Daylight..."

Dark's nature does not allow him to be present during the day. But ...why has he left me here alone? I brush away the remnants of sleep from my eyes and pull the sheets back from my body. I swinging my legs over the frame of the bed, rising into a stretch, my stomach slightly exposed as the hem of my shirt falls just a little too short. Running my fingers once through my bright crimson hair I allow my arms to fall limp at my sides.

I approach the door tentatively, enclosing the small crystal doorknob within my hand. I turn it slowly and it creaks, scraping against the wood of the door. What do I presume is on the other side? Certainly not Dark, although he does impress as the type that can appear anywhere without the slightest hint, so his vain and sometimes arrogant behavior implies. I sigh and momentarily close my eyes, completely turning the knob and the door swings open on its hinges.

I step out of the room, peering into the hall. Like the room, it is sparse in its decor but with lavish detail. I turn, making my way down the hall, and descend a flight of stairs at the end of the passage.

_Come..._

It strikes me, a collision of energy piercing my body and I pause suddenly. A shadow permeates throughout my consciousness and I become aware of an invisible restraint suppressing my body.

I am caught by the overpowering extortion in my confusion and forced to submit to it, my limbs beyond my control. My eyes close, moved as though by their own will. There is an abrupt sensation of the ground dropping out beneath my body, leaving me suspended in mid-air.

_Come to me, Daisuke._

The ground collides up into my feet again, a jolt of pain deluging through my legs. I groan as my body is released from the wraithlike bonds, and I feel a heaviness lift from my eyelids. A raw chill bites into my flesh as I gradually become aware of my surroundings. I am pressed into someone's chest, arms enveloping my slender frame and a soft breath caressing my cheek.

I gaze upward and recognize the bright, amethyst colour of Dark's enamoring eyes. I breathe in sharply as his lips twitch into an arrogant simper.

"So glad you could join us, my angel-faced child," Dark purrs, mockery alluded in his voice.

He reaches up behind my head and seizes my hair. My head is violently wrenched back by rough hands, and I cry out in pain. Dark placidly caresses my neck with his lips, and his free hand trails down my chest to unbutton my shirt. He pushes the material back to unveil my lithe chest and he jerks on my hair again, forcing my neck to bend back under his lips furthermore.

I writhe in Dark's arms, the overwhelming pain consuming my consciousness as flecks of light and colour streak across my vision. He leans over, kissing the silken skin of my collarbones. I moan, the pain unbearable and the pleasure undeniable.

Dark suddenly releases my hair and loosens his own shirt, casting it off to reveal a flawless, silky white chest. He grabs for me, taking a hold of my hips and pushes me up against a wall, pressing the length of his body against my own.

_Oh, god, please. Not this..._

I feel his hands grope for my belt. Dark pulls it loose before striping my body of it's remaining clothing. He holds my body against the wall with a sinuous arm as he jerks at the zipper on his own pants, casting them off onto the ground.

I know what is coming, and it terrifies me. I have never been so terrified in my life as I am in this moment, unwillingly succumbing to Dark's rape. I close my eyes tightly. I want to scream, but my voice is caught in my mouth as Dark forces his tongue into my mouth, exploring it with greed. I try to push against his body, but my attempts are unavailing. There is no escape.

Dark releases my mouth from his and turns my body, slamming my chest into the wall. I cry out and he confines my wrists tightly in a hand, pinning them over my head. He surrounds my sex in his free hand, electing an arousal from my body that I can no longer deny.

"Ach Gott...bitte... Dark...nein..."

My plea falls upon deaf ears.

And I cry, tears of shame flowing silently down my cheeks. Dark thrusts his erected organ into my body and I scream, excruciating pain ripping through my body. He pulls away slightly, only to thrust into me again. I moan and cry out, another surge of pain tearing at my body.

This onslaught of my devirgination continues, Dark pounding into me relentlessly. I can feel the breath from his heavy panting hot on my neck, and all I hear is the sound of a heartbeat throbbing in my ears, dry tears staining my cheeks. Dark moans suddenly from behind me and his body tenses. I feel his well-built chest pressing into my back, his muscles rippling in a spasm. His orgasm comes, filling my body with a heat as he releases his seed.

Dark breathes heavily, withdrawing from my body and finally letting me go. I collapse onto the floor, barely clinging to consciousness, shaking uncontrollably as a fresh flow of tears pour down my cheeks. I sob like a small, helpless child. Dark leans over and fear grips my heart as though it is a cold, deathlike hand. His words echo in my ears.

"You may resemble an angel, but your innocence belongs to a monster."

* * *

**Translations:**

_Nein_ - No

_Ach Gott _- Oh God

_Bitte_ - Please

Sorry for any shitty translating. If any one knows German and spots a mistake, please let me know.

* * *

My sis wrote this while I was writing the scene where Dark rapes Daisuke, and she told me to leave it there, but I moved it here for your convenience. 

(Insert from sister) Hi char, I love you! I know this is in a middle of a rape scene but I couldn't resist! Keep up the great work, hunny!

Please review


	5. Ein Licht in der Dunkelheit

Ewige Risse - Chapter 5

Dark stands by his bedroom window, its stained glass work creating patterns of colour across his face, staring with distant eyes into the depths of the night. His pale flesh is lucent with the pure, whitewashed glow of the moon, and his vampiric eyes mirror the many stars blinking on heaven's face. His features are relaxed, serene, and almost sad.

I lie on Dark's bed, the soft silk of the sheet caressing my lifeless body. My back is turned to him, and I stare at the opposite wall with the same distant-like eyes. Absent in my own thoughts, my only acknowledgement of Dark's presence is the sound of his slow, rhythmic breath. He suffers. I know he does, and I am all but fearful. I do not fear anymore.

My soul is broken.

Dark rouses from his trance, a breath of soft air passing his lips as he sighs. The sounds of his hushed footfalls draw near to where I lie, and the form of a shadowed figure passes into my vision. My gaze remains where it had been fixed on the wall, unfocused, as though Dark's body had not obscured it from my view.

His wavering hand reaches out to touch the soft flesh of my cheek and I wince involuntarily under his fingertips, but his hands are gentle. A pained grimace arises at the corners of his slender lips.

"I am so cunningly a monster," Dark murmurs, his fingertips raining soft caresses upon my cheek and lips, "I have lain your innocent heart in pain. For that I sin, and for that I suffer."

"Vhy did you do it, Dark?" I now look up into his eyes; a glossy sheen of tears forming in my own. "Do you enjoy lacerating my body with pain until I bleed and cry?"

He opens his mouth as though to speak, but the words die in his throat. Dark gazes down at me, his eyebrows arched elegantly in anguish.

_I...I don't know why I did it..._

The familiar sensation of a dull pressure eventuates inside my skull as Dark's thoughts are conveyed in my consciousness. Fleeting images from his past memories follow his silent words, but they pass too rapidly for me to distinguish one memory form another.

_No, that's not true. I am envious of your innocence, the purity of your soul. Try to understand, Daisuke, innocence and purity are not things I can salvage. I am a vampire. The real power that controls us is the shameful, endless, consuming, unquenchable greed for blood. _

There is a pause in Dark's thoughts.

_The sick cruelty... The sick desire..._

Dark surceases the telepathic bond, withdrawing his thoughts from my mind and the manifestation of his memories vanishes. He settles himself on the bed beside my body and strokes my crimson locks with slender, effeminate fingers, his touch slow and delicate.

"Daisuke..." Dark voices undertone, "I cannot offer compensation for what I have done. I can't ask forgiveness of you. But I promise to you I won't hurt you like that again."

I nod slightly, the gesture almost unnoticeable, but as I do so Dark stands, lifting his weight from the bed. Can I trust in him to remain sincere in his promise?

"I have to go away for a night or two on important business," Dark says as he steps across the room, back to the window. "You may wander as you like, but I only ask you to use your discretion and keep out of places you needn't be."

He opens the window, his glossy purple hair roused by a whispered breeze as liquid moonlight spills across the floor and onto the opposite wall. He rests his hands on the sill of the window, leaning against it with his head declined in a bow to the foreboding night sky. The rhythm of Dark's breath quickens abruptly and the length of his body goes rigid.

I can only watch as Dark's eyes are set ablaze in crimson and his bloodless, sylphlike lip curves up over his daemonic fangs. An earsplitting screech resounds in the night air as his back arcs over with painful severity. He clutches at his chest and I cower under the sheets, this occurrence all too familiar.

_The overwhelming display of crimson blood splattering across the concrete leaves me breathless..._

Two beautiful, majestic wings burst forth from the flesh of Dark's back, the feathers an exquisite hue of midnight. The resulting wounds weep scarlet tears, blood slowly saturating the inklike material of his shirt. A tremor ripples through Dark's spine and he casts his infernal glare upon me. My eyes encounter his own and he holds my gaze captive, forbidding me to look elsewhere.

"Even immortals regret, Daisuke," Dark's says, his voice jarring hoarsely against my ears. "Think on that while I'm gone."

He steps lightly onto the windowsill. Wind rushes through the sleek, lustrous feathers as Dark's figure bounds through the open window and takes flight into the night sky, displaying the striking length of his wingspan.

> > >

Dark's receding figure finally ceases into the landscape. I sit up to rest my back against the dusky wood of the headboard, silken sheets flowing down my slight chest. An anguished moan emits from my throat as torrents of pain swell from the small of my back. I attempt to angle my legs over the side of the bed to stand, but to no avail. Tears spring to the corners of my eyes, the pain striking my back again with a new intensity.

I inwardly curse Dark for his assailment, and I try to repress the tears threatening to overflow. But the tears of pain soon become bitter tears of my anguished mentality, and I succumb to the anvil chorus of my soul. Sobs violently racking my body as resentful tears well over and spill from my eyes, leaving damp trails down my cheeks. Drawing my knees into my chest, I curl my naked body into a protective ball and encircle my knees with my arms, as though to shield myself from my own strangled thoughts.

I then feel two strong, tender arms wrap around my body and I fasten myself almost desperately onto the owner's chest. My tears are ceaselessly shed as I weep in the arms of the mysterious intruder, staining the soft cotton pressing against my cheek. A finger is gently hooked beneath my chin, forcing my gaze upward, and I encounter two captivating golden eyes.

* * *

Hey guys, long time no see. Sorry for the long update, this was the hardest chapter for me to write so far, and it's the worst one yet. I promise the next chapter will be better. Maybe some lemon. 

Anyway, I took a peek at my stats the other day, and this story has almost 1000 hits. And I have 18 reviews. 18/1000. That's like 2 reviews per 100 hits. (Yes, I am a mathematician!) Help me out here!


End file.
